koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7/Wu Story Mode
This page lists stages and characters participating in Wu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. For Wu's Musou Mode from Dynasty Warriors 4, see the Kingdom of Wu Walkthrough. As a reminder, characters available for the player's usage are mandatory within this mode. Story Mode is limited to solo play and cannot be activated by two players. This restriction is lifted in the game's expansion. Stage Walkthroughs Yellow Turban Rebellion (part 1) :Player's character: Sun Jian :First weapon: Sword (EX) :Second weapon: Iron fan :Awarded Skill points for completion: 300 Since there is no ally base available for this part of the stage, simply search and destroy each Yellow Turban follower on the map to end this section. The map is small and easy to navigate so don't worry about getting lost. First time players might want to experiment a bit with their weaponry and Sun Jian's EX attack to feel prepared for the second part. Yellow Turban Rebellion (final part) :Player's character: Sun Jian Having broken the Yellow Turban vanguard, Sun Jian leads the charge against the Yellow Turbans, optionally saving a village under assault along the way. The three Zhang brothers all use magic against the advancing army, from bolders, wind, and fire attacks. Conquest of Liang Province :Player's character: Sun Ce Sun Ce leads the charge against the Xiang rebels, either attacking directly or ambushing them in the middle castle by jumping down the wall. Ou Xing’s Rebellion :Player's character: Sun Quan Every rebel officer must be defeated to win this battle. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Sishui Gate) :Player's character: Sun Jian Sun Jian’s army begins this battle without any supplies coming from Yuan Shu. Despite this demoralization, Sun Jian is called upon to defeat Hua Xiong. Afterwards, some choice words with Yuan Shu restores his army’s supplies. Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition (Hulao Gate) :Player's character: Sun Jian Sun Jian works to tear down the gate with a catapult while Dong Zhuo’s officers, including Lu Bu, attack. Battle of Jing Province :Player's character: Sun Ce Sun Ce leads the assault against Liu Biao, breaking into the castle and defeating the ruler. Battle of Wujun (First Part) :Player's character: Zhou Yu With his lord pursuing the northern route, Zhou Yu works to capture the southern fortresses of Liu Yao. He uses traps and tricks to overcome the numerous castles that bar their gates at his approach. Battle of Wujun (Final Part) :Player's character: Sun Ce Sun Ce begins with a duel against Taishi Ci. He must fight his way north engaging him multiple times over until finally defeating Liu Yao. Battle of Shouchun :Player's character: Sun Shang Xiang Sun Shang Xiang joins the allied army’s assault on the forces of Yuan Shu. First, his castle must be broken into, followed by a search of the castle for Yuan Shu. Shu himself will be found outsider of the castle fleeing, requiring him to be defeated before he escapes. Assault on Xuchang (First Part) :Player's character: Sun Ce Sun Ce takes some time alone during the assault on Xushang, when he is confronted by the sorcerer Yu Ji. The army that Sun Ce fights consists entirely of phantoms created by Yu Ji, who also attacks with duplicates. Assault on Xuchang (Final Part) :Player's character: Sun Quan Having not heard from Sun Ce in awhile, Sun Quan takes the field to swiftly win their siege, allowing him to locate his brother. Battle of Xiakou :Player's character: Sun Quan Sun Quan sets out to defeat Huang Zu. Gan Ning is in his service, but can be brought over by being defeated. Battle of Chibi (First Part) :Player's character: Zhou Yu The Wu forces work to hold back Cao Cao's army while Zhuge Liang prepares the prayers for the winds to change, allowing their fire attack. Zhou Yu takes the charge of this mission, fighting to hold the center, left and right until the fire attack can begin. Battle of Chibi (Final Part) :Player's character: Huang Gai Huang Gai leads the fire attack against Wei. He sets out to defeat Cao Cao before he can escape. However, numerous Wei officers and ambushes lay in his way that he must defeat to reach Cao Cao before he escapes to the north. Battle of Nanjun :Player's character: Gan Ning Gan Ning helps lead the attack on Nanjun. The main base must be defeated along with Cao Ren. Battle of Hefei (First Part) :Player's character: Gan Ning Gan Ning competes with Ling Tong to prove his is the better officer. To prove this, he launches forward into the Wei forces at Hefei. As they fight their way to the main castle under Zhang Liao's protection, ambush forces attack from the left and then the main force itself, costing Taishi Ci's life. Battle of Hefei (Final Part) :Player's character: Ling Tong With their momentum blunted, Ling Tong works with Gan Ning and Lu Meng to ensure Sun Quan can escape. Many Weu reinforcements will attack and Ling Tong must stay near Quan or he will be overwhelmed. Battle of Fan Castle (First Part) :Player's character: Lu Xun Lu Xun Leads the refleif force towards Fan castle, where Cao Ren is holed up. The southern castles must first be captured, avoiding letting messengers and smoke fires from alerting the Shu forces of Wu's approach. Battle of Fan Castle (Final Part) :Player's character: Lu Meng Despite dying of illness, Lu Meng leads the charge to catch Guan Yu as he flees. Multiple reinforcements attempt to buy Guan Yu time, including the recently surrendered and traitorous Xi Zhen, as Meng closes in on Guan Yu. Battle of Yiling (First Part) :Player's character: Lu Xun Lu Xun proposes a surprise fire attack to force back the massive invading Shu army. To pull this attack off, he needs the veteran generals to listen, thus Lu Xun must prove himself in the front lines before they, primarily Zhu Ran, will listen. Battle of Yiling (Final Part) :Player's character: Lu Xun After successfully driving Shu back, Lu Xun leads the charge into the stone maze Zhuge Liang has led the retreating forces behind. Traps and ambushes await both Lu Xun and Sun Quan when they enter the maze. Battle of Dongkou (First Part) :Player's character: Sun Quan Having defeated Shu, Sun Quan now desires to clip the wings of Wei. To achieve this end, he attacks them at Dongkou, where he has to first lead a defense of the southern boarder against crossing Wei ships. He has the option, if he moves fast enough, to bombard the approaching ships with catapult fire and kill all on board before they land. Battle of Dongkou (Final Part) :Player's character: Sun Quan Having weathered the assault and slain Zhang Liao, Sun Quan leads the charge towards Cao Pi. He must survive several special attacks and work his way towards their main camp in the north. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Walkthroughs Category:Wu